Something To Be Shown (Electro Tales)
You know the thing. Plot The episode starts at Kyo's laboratory. The Crystal Gems were doing stuff and collecting items. "Its just freaky how that freak were collecting those stuff!" Redstone says, and as he wears a blue ring, a water hand comes out of the ground "They are pretty cool though..." Amethyst was wearing a fluffy, white necklace and it started to rain. "Focus! We have to bubble all of them!" Pearl says, as she takes out Redstone's ring. Amethyst hands the necklace to Pearl, who bubbles and teleports both. Steven noticed a compass connected to a laptop. He taked it out and opened it. It was quite complicated; it had squares to write on, arrows poiting to nowhere, and other "useless" small holograms appearing here and there. Steven pressed random stuff, just for him to be slammed to a wall by the gravity. "Ow..." Steven groans. Redstone takes it from him and starts to review the compass. "Hmm...it seems to be a...tracker? Of some sorts?" Redstone asks "Peridot would know." Everybody nods. Then, the screen cuts to Peridot on the Barn, using the compass. "Hmm...meh, its a simple Gem Tracker Compass. It floats the user in direction of a certain Gem of a certain cut with a certain facet, even of a certain build." Peridot says "Could be usefull for finding that monstrosities that were on Jasper's Kindergarten." Peridot says "They're not monstrosities." Redstone says "Pfft, really? I bet that if I put a random quadrupede thing for the tracker to find, I will end up flying-" Peridot started to fly off. Garnet grabbed her. Steven got a ideia. He grabbed the compass, and started to search for a flower-like monster. He actually ended up flying off, grabbed by Garnet too. "I have the best ideia ever!" He says The screen cuts to the Crystal Gems, including Clustery and Onyx on a forest, with Steven flying. "Uuugh! We're at this for almost a whole hour!" Redstone says "Why are we even here?!" "I tought that looking for a plant monster would be perfect to show her the good things about Earth!" Steven says "How exactly would such thing make me feel better? Its even LESS PLEASENT WHEN IM BEING DRAGGED!" Hematite says, being dragged with Amethysts whip. "I don't know, but it will!" Steven says "STEVEN! WAIT!" Redstone yells, as a spiky vine was on the foot of a tree. Garnet summoned her gauntlets and smashed it, it became in half and liquid came out. A BIGGER spiky vine came out of the ground, and sliced a big portion of the ground. Everybody BUT Steven and Hematite ended up sliding off a cliff. "GUYS!!" Steven yelled Just as the vine was about to attack Steven, Amethyst's whip stopped the vine in time. Seeing whats happening, Steven summoned his shield, and used it as boomerang to slice the vine off. Liquid came out of it, but then it fell down and stopped. "This is GREAT! Now Im stuck with YOU!" Hematite says "Hey, thats actually good! Now I can be even more descriptive about everything!" Steven says "You're making NO SENSE!" Hematite yelled "Hey, don't be rude! And what even is your name?" Steven asks "Ugh...its Hematite Facet-1B7E Cut-6FT." Hematite says "Thats a pretty big name! Well, Im Steven Quartz Universe." Steven says "Not my fault if Im not the only Hematite..." Hematite says "Well, Peridot talked about how there was thousands of Pearls, and Pearl got far from feeling comfortable..." Steven says "Well, she is a Pearl after all. SHE is one that would love to be individual. Lucky for her, theres no other...Pearl...here..." Hematite says, and starts to get dragged by Steven. "Yeah!" Steven said A few minutes later... Hematite gets dragged on a field of flowers "Hey- what are those?" she asks "They're flowers! Im not sure what is what though...Pearl would know!" Steven says "They are...the same?" Hematite asks "No, not really! Some have less than one petal, other have darker shades...but they are actually all different inside!" Steven says "Well, thats true. All Gems have a different thickness and deep cuts." Hematite says "No, I mean't...your feelings! Happiness, love, pleasure, sadness..." Steven says "Well, Homeworld sees all of the feelings that you listed as weaknesses. If you love someone, you're just giving them a higher chance to catch you off-guard." Hematite asks "But its not like that! We use those feelings on our everyday life!" Steven says "Everyday life on Homeworld is quite different from here. You humans have no ideia of the job up there, and honestly, none of you would survive. The worst got to be a Hematite's though; you are forcefully retreated, then you're launched at a planet with 30% chance of never regenerating and 10% chance of completly missing the planet and end up flying off the on the space. Atleast we all Hematites have a natural Diamond Caller on our gemstones." Hematite says "...Sure is rough!" Steven says "Yeah. And theres even a 20% chance of other things happening if you end up regenerating. I guess such 20% really appealed on me." Hematite says "...Not on the bad part. This planet isn't that bad." Steven smiled. "But...will be rough getting used to here. Guess it will be just like my gemstone. Meh." Hematite says "Hey, look! You're feeling a emotion called "boredoom" right now!" Steven says "Weird, then I always had this "boredoom". I guess my whole life was based around such." Hematite says "Hey, we don't need a second Lapis here!" Steven says "THERE IS A LAPIS LAZULI HERE?!" Hematite asks "Yeah! She is pretty cool! But also pessimistic...Peridot is really helping her change! We should let you with them sometime..." Steven says "QUARTZ UNNIVERSE, WE HAVE TO EVACUTE FROM THIS PLANET! LAPIS LAZULIS HAVE SUCH POWER TO DESTRO THIS WHOLE PLANET!" Hematite says "Actually, Lapis tried to do this once, but-" Steven gets interrupted by Hematite "WE HAVE TO GO!" All of the sudden, Steven ends up being attacked by a spiky vine. It was actually a big, green spiky sphere with some vines. "Oh gosh." Hematite says "This is bad..." Steven says, and one of the vines throw the compass away. The sphere opens up, and it shows a humongus flower. "Hey, isn't that the ones-" Hematite gets interrupted by the flower screeching, and its bud opening, showing teeth and a pink gemstone on the middle of whateve is that thing on the middle of petals of flowers. The flower tried to eat both of them, but was blocked by Steven's shield. "That symbol..." Hematite then gasps. "You're...YOU'RE ROSE QUARTZ! CONVERTED INTO A SMALL FORM BY THE RADIOACTIVE EFFECTS OF EARTH!" "Wait, no! I'm not my mom!" Steven says "Your...mom?!" Hematite asks "Its a history I like to call "The Balad of Rose and Greg" Steven says "I DON'T CARE! USE YOUR SWORD TO SLICE IT OFF OR SOMETHING!" Hematite yells "I...forgot that at my Lion..." Steven says "Lion?" Hematite asks Steven then makes a bubble shield to potect from coming vines too. "...You're...not Rose Quartz?" Hematite asks "No! Im her son! She is still on her gemstone, though..." Steven says, and opens his shirt. "OH...well..." Hematite says "Why didn't you shatter me?" "Well, Bismuth and Redstone told me that Im way "better" and "different" from her..." Steven says "Its great to know that Rose's...son isn't a machine thirsty for shards." Hematite says "Yeah. But we are still trapped under this flower monster..." Steven says "Wait! I just remembered!" Steven's bubble shield then turned spiky. It hurt the Flower Monster a bit. "What are we gonna do?!" Hematite asks "I...I don't know!" Steven says, and undid his shield. Just as he did that, the monster was smashed by Sardonyx and her war hammer. After it poofed, Sardonyx unfused and the other Crystal Gems came along. "STEVEN!" Pearl said "Why isn't she trapped in a whip?" Redstone asked "Oh? Hematite? Well, lets say she reformed!" Steven says "Yeah..." Hematite says endz Category:Calim's Content Category:A to Z